Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (5r^{7}+7r^{2}) + (-5r^{6}+4r^{2} ) + (-r^{7}+5r^{2} ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $5r^{7}+7r^{2} - 5r^{6}+4r^{2} - r^{7}+5r^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ {5 r^7} + {7 r^2} - \color{#DF0030}{5 r^6} + {4 r^2} - { r^7} + {5 r^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 5 -1 ) r^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -5 r^6} + { r^2} $ Add the coefficients. $4r^{7}-5r^{6}+16r^{2}$